Algo no esta bien
by Bella Uchiha Cullen
Summary: Neji esta celoso de Ko Hyuga porque Hinata pasa mucho tiempo con él, incluso más que con él que es su primo casi hermano. No quiere aceptar que se ha enamorado. Pero se da cuenta que también siente celos de Kiba, de Shino, de Naruto, de Shikamaru e incluso del "tempano de hielo casi declarado gay" Sasuke Uchiha, y allí se da cuenta de que algo no anda bien con él.


**Disclaimer:**El Manga Naruto con todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Porque si fuera mío Hinata sería uno de los personajes principales y Neji seguiría vivo. Por cierto, prohibido copiar o plagiar la historia =)

**Summary: **Neji esta celoso de Ko Hyuga porque Hinata pasa mucho tiempo con él, incluso más que con él que es su primo casi hermano. No quiere aceptar que se ha enamorado. Pero se da cuenta que también siente celos de Kiba, de Shino, de Naruto, de Shikamaru e incluso del "tempano de hielo casi declarado gay" Sasuke Uchiha, y allí se da cuenta de que algo no anda bien con él. **ROMACE NejiHina**

_"Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz."_

_George Sand (1804-1876) Escritora francesa._

* * *

O

O

O

Diablos. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba?

Tenía tantas ganas de golpear la maldita cara de Ko, de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa, y de paso de romperle unos cuantos dientes para que ya no volviera a sonreír.

Y ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran

Ni siquiera él lo sabía…. o más bien no quería saberlo. Él siempre se había llevado bien con Ko Hyuga, no eran amigos cercanos, pero siempre llevaron una relación de cortesía.

-**Neji-niisan ¿Podrías acompañarme a el despacho?**- Al parecer estaba tan distraído pensando como asesinar a Ko sin que nadie se diera cuenta, que no se percato que el motivo por el cual quería romperle la cara a Ko se había acercado a él.

-**La sigo, Hinata-sama**- La mujer solo suspiro ya cansada de repetirle a Neji que dejara de llamarla tan formalmente, así que solo se dirigió al antiguo despacho de su padre muerto en batalla durante la cuarta gran guerra ninja.

Neji sabía que había sido un golpe realmente duro para ella, ya que lo vio morir frente a sus ojos, sin que pudiera hacer nada más que decirle una y otra vez, que resistiera hasta que llegara algún miembro de la división medica. Pero el patriarca al saber que ya no había tiempo le dirigió a su hija mayor sus últimas palabras. Palabras que había cambiado a su prima para bien.

"_Hinata siempre fuiste tan diferente a lo que se esperaba de ti, nunca te comportaste como un Hyuga... pero es bueno ser diferente.- Tosió al mismo tiempo que un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.- No dejes que nadie cambie tu forma de ser, ni la forma en la que ves el mundo, no dejes que nadie trunque tus sueños.- Volvió a tomar aire, ya que parecía faltarle cada vez más.- Po-porque aunque parezcan imposibles e improbables, ten por seguro que si te comprometes firmemente con ellos, se volverán inevitables.-Cerro los ojos y sonrió ligeramente como si estuviera recordando algún momento feliz de su vida.- Cambia lo que yo no pude cambiar. Lleva al clan Hyuga a una nueva era.- Volvió a abrir sus ojos, solo para terminar de dar su último respiro.- Yo confió en ti, estoy tan orgullosos de ser tu padre y espero algún día puedas perdonarme.- Y a partir de allí lo único que se escucho en aquel campo de batalla fueron los sollozos contenidos de su prima."_

Tanto él, como Hinata habían quedado impactados por sus palabras, y de cierta forma ese fue el momento en el que las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Cuatro meses después, el actual Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, dio por terminada la guerra, cuando por fin él y Sasuke Uchiha habían eliminado al supuesto Madara, que resulto ser el antiguo compañero de Kakashi, Obito Uchiha. Todo mundo volvió a sus aldeas y empezaron con la reconstrucción de las mismas; aunque todo era diferente, al parecer esta guerra termino dando mas resultados buenos que malos. Si, había muerto mucha gente, pero ahora las aldeas se ayudaba entre si. Se alcanzaba a ver un nuevo horizonte.

Cuando volvieron al territorio Hyuga fue una total sorpresa, porque la mayoría del clan los recibió con una celebración por el cambio de líder. La mayoría del Souke estaba feliz y alegre, ya que conocían muy bien a Hinata y sabían que con ella las cosas en el clan cambiarían poco a poco.

Al día siguiente se hizo la toma oficial del cargo y desde entonces su prima había estado muy ocupada con los asuntos del clan, y allí es donde entraba Ko Hyuga, que se había casi convertido en la mano derecha de Hinata. Que acompañándola de aquí para allá, ayudándole con la papelería, cuidando que comiera a sus horas y protegiéndola en los viajes diplomáticos a otras aldeas. Mas parecía su _secretaria_ que su mano derecha, pero lo gracioso aquí, es que al parecer a él no le molestaría trabajar de _secretaria_. Pero no, porque mientras Ko estaba al lado de _**su**_ prima, haciendo un trabajo que no le correspondía, él tenía que estar ayudando en la parte sur de Kohona con la reconstrucción.

Sentía que habían usurpado el puesto que por derecho y obligación le correspondía. Él era el protector de Hinata Hyuga, y no ese tonto de Ko. A parte de eso, tenia que admitir que se sentía _ce...que se sentía ce...celoso_. Se supone que Hinata y él eran casi como hermanos, entonces porque ella no confía en él lo suficiente como para pedirle ayuda.

Cuando estuvieron juntos en el segundo escuadrón pasaron por tantas cosas juntos, habían peleado contra feroces enemigos, se habían cuidado la espalda el uno al otro, se compartían la comida cuando escaseaba e incluso llegaron a dormir uno al lado del otro abrazados tratando de esa forma mantenerse cuerdos en esa locura de guerra. Y lo más importante, fue él, el que la apoyo y cuido cuando su padre murió. Fue en su hombro donde lloraba todas las noches y fue a él al que le conto el miedo que le daba el fallar como líder. Así que, simplemente no entendía porque ahora parecía preferir estar al lado de Ko.

-**Neji-niisan ¿Te encuentras bien?**- Pregunto extrañada por el comportamiento distraído de su primo.

-**Si Hinata-sama, disculpe ¿qué me decía?**- Definitivamente si estaba divagando mucho por algo que se supone no debería importarle en lo absoluto.

-**Si deseas un poco de té**- dijo con una sonría.

-**Por favor**- se sentó en la pequeña sala que había en el despacho.

-**Neji-niisan, quería hablarte de esto desde hace dos días**- dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su persona para entregarle la taza de té para luego sentarse en el sillón enfrente de él.- **Pero he tenido mucho trabajo, de hecho sin la ayuda de Ko-oniichan no podría estar hablando contigo...**- Y volvió a sonreí de esa forma tan dulce con su carita de "soy un ángel y no hago nada malo".

Pero esperen un momento _¿Ko-oniichan?_

Estaba plenamente consciente de que _su_ Hinata, perdón que diga, _su_ prima siguió hablando, pero él no pudo procesar más que hasta _**Ko-onichan***_

Desde cuando ese esperpento de Ko Hyuga tenía la misma categoría que él, Neji Hyuga. Es que acaso a él no le habían informado y ahora resulta que Hinata tenían un medio hermano, porque no encontraba otra explicación para que su querida Hinata-sama hablara con tanta familiaridad y cariño de esa maldita _secretaria_ que tenia.

-..**así que... ¿qué te parece la propuesta que me ha hecho Naruto-kun, Neji-niisan**?

Por Kami-sama ¿que era esa sensación que sentía en el pecho y en el estomago? Pero primero que nada ¿propuesta? ¿de Naruto-kun? pero de qué diablos se había perdido, es que acaso Hinata y el tarado del Hokage habían empezado a salir. Y lo segundo ¿qué tipo de propuesta? ¿de noviazgo? ¿de matrimonio? ¿de unión libre? pero que si esa idiota bola naranja, se había atrevido a proponerle algo como eso a _su_ Hinata-sama, estaba más que seguro que el muy cabeza hueca iba a saber que la muerte no es lo peor que te puede pasar en este mundo. Casi podía imaginárselo suplicándole clemencia por todo lo que le iba a hacer. Podía oler su miedo y sentir su dolor, parecía tan real que no pudo evitar soltar un risa maliciosa y cruel.

Todo esto pareció asuntar un poco, a una Hinata que solo se quedo viendo como la cara de su primo cambia a una velocidad alarmante de expresión, desde tristeza, consternación y sorpresa hasta enojo, y algo parecido a una sádica satisfacción. Lo que termino por ponerle la piel de gallina fue esa risa fría y malvada. Ya había notado que su primo andaba un poco extraño y distraído, pero lo dejo pasar cuando el mismo le había dicho que se sentía bien. En este momento empezaba a dudar de que Neji le hubiera dicho la verdad.

**-¿Neji-niisan? ¿Enserio te encuentras bien?- **No hubo respuesta**- ¿Neji?- **Dijo olvidando cualquier formalismo y con voz preocupada. Pero otra vez no hubo respuesta.

Se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta.-**Hinata-chan ya traje la comida, es tu favori...**- Y fue justamente en esa parte de la oración que Ko Hyuga se dio cuenta que no estaban solo él y Hinata en el despacho.

Hubiera sido imposible no darse cuenta, ya que algo parecía perforar su cabeza; de cierta forma le dio risa, nunca de los nuncas se hubiera imaginado que vería a Neji "el genio" Hyuga de esta forma.

_Verde de celos._

Pero por otra parte le preocupo, digo Neji era un excelente ninja y no quería que su cuello fuera cortado a mitad de la noche.

Así que se aclaro la garganta.- **Neji-san qué bueno que lo encuentro, acaba de venir hace un momento Shikamaru Nara, dijo que Hokage-sama lo necesitaba ver lo más pronto posible.- **y se acerco a la mesa que estaba en medio de la sala y dejo la comida. Sabía que estando Hinata presente, Neji no se atrevería a hacerle absolutamente nada, pero tendría que cuidarse las espaldas por algún tiempo, sudo frio nada mas de pensar en todo lo que el genio Hyuga podría hacerle una vez lo tomara desprevenido.

-**Bueno, creo que hablaremos después de esto Neji-niisan.**

**-¿ah? Ah sí. Después con más calma hablaremos.- **y Neji se retiro, no sin antes mandarle una mirada de advertencia a Ko, que hizo que a este último le entraran escalofríos.

Se arranco corriendo por la calles de Konoha lo más rápido que podían sus pies. Quería terminar de una buena vez con esto, para poder ir a hablar con _su_ "Hinata-chan". Digo, si el idiota de Ko podía llamarla de esa forma, ¿porque él no? Él incluso tenia mas derecho, así que no veía problema alguno.

Al llegar a la torre Hokage se dirigió directamente a el despacho del mismo, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrase con que había fila para poder hablar con Naruto. Paso de eso, ya que fue el mismo Hokage quien le mando hablar diciendo que lo quería ver lo más pronto posible, así que estaba seguro que no tendría que esperar mucho.

**-Shizune-san podrías avisarle a el **_**Hokage**_** que ya estoy aquí, dijo que me quería ver lo más pronto posible.**

**-Aja, pues lo siento Neji-san pero al parecer al **_**Hokage **_**también le urge ver a todos los aquí presentes**_**.**_**-** dijo esto ultimo dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a todos los que estaban en la sala de espera.

Y por las caras que tenían podía darse cuenta que ya llevaban mucho tiempo allí. Aunque quien sabe, porque Kiba era una persona hiperactiva que no podía quedarse quieto en un lugar. En cuanto a Sasuke Uchiha, pues él no era precisamente alguien paciente. Y pues Shikamaru siempre estaba con esa cara de flojera andante. Los demás allí presentes eran otra historia, Kakashi parecía muy tranquilo leyendo sus famosos libros pervertidos y Shino...pues era Shino, tan inexpresivo con siempre.

-**¿Ah? Neji ¿como estas?- **pregunto Kiba desde su asiento y sin darle tiempo a contestar siguió hablando.- **No me digas que Naruto-baka también te mando a hablar con urgencia.**

-**Kiba no deberías referirte de esa forma del Hokage**.-Regaño Shino.- **Recuerda que ahora es el líder de nuestra aldea y el héroe de la cuarta gran guerra ninja.**

- **Hmp! Inuzuka no hace más que decir la verdad**.- Nadie se sorprendió que el Uchiha hablara más de 2 palabras, desde su llegada a Konoha su actitud había cambiado poco a poco, no es que fuera una perita en dulce**, pero ya por lo menos podías hablarle sin que te lanzara su mirada matadora no jutsu.

- **Es cierto, Naruto puede ser nuestro Hokage, pero no deja de ser ese niño escandaloso y amante del ramen que todos conocen.**- Apoyo el ninja copia.- **Me pregunto si algún día madurara**.- exclamo suspirando con pesar.

- **Mira quien lo dice, el señor "llego tarde a todos lados porque me quedo leyendo libros pervertidos por allí"**.- Murmuro Shizune, que aunque parecía estar escribiendo algo muy importante, estaba muy al pendiente de la conversación.

**-Como sea, esto es muy problemático.- **No hace falta decir quien fue.**- Oye Neji ¿No sabes si Hinata estará esta tarde en la mansión? Necesito hablar con ella.**

Le empezaron a zumbar los oídos. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué es que Shikamaru "el cerebrito" estaba preguntando por _su_ prima? En esa semana ya mínimo lo había visto 3 veces en la mansión y que casualidad es que siempre tenía que ir a hablar con _su_ prima, pero ¿de qué tanto hablaban?

- **Si estará, pero me atenderá a mi**.- Gruño el _maldito_ Uchiha.

Y para colmo ya no solo le zumbaban los oídos, ahora también tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza. Sabía que el Uchiha estaba en platicas con Hinata por ser la líder del clan Hyuga y que al parecer su prima necesita algunos pergaminos que contenían estudios que estuvieron realizando los ancestros del "amargado" Sasuke, pero con qué derecho se creía el "tempano de hielo casi declarado gay" Uchicha para sentirse con privilegios con respecto de la atención de _su_ Hinata.

- **¡Eso es una completa mentira! Hinata me dijo que iba a salir con Shino y conmigo a recordar viejos tiempos.**- medio grito el Inuzuka

- **Pues eso puede esperar **_**cachorito**_**, porque Hinata y yo tenemos asuntos importante que arreglar**.- contraataco el Uchiha, y como dije antes no es que fuera una perita en dulce.

**- Vaya** **no sabía que Hinata "la hermosa" Hyuga tuviera tantos pretendientes.**- Kakashi soltó una pequeña risa.- **Pero es comprensible, quien se hubiera imaginado que escondía ese cuerpo debajo de tanta ropa. Agradezco a Kami-sama que el protocolo la obligue a ponerse esos kimonos.- **el Hatake ni siquiera se lo hubiera imaginado.

Pum. Directo al estomago. Pum. Y otro en plena mandíbula.

Todo mundo dejo de discutir. El genio Hyuga acaba de dejar tirado y sin aire a Kakashi frente a sus ojos. Lo había golpeado con el puño cerrado y con una descomunal fuerza. Pero fue algo que hizo como por inercia, su cuerpo se movió solo, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Y le ayudo para calmar ese espantoso dolor de cabeza.

No iba a permitir que sus compañeros y sus recién casi declarados enemigos, le quitaran la poca atención que Hinata le daba a él. Porque fue en ese preciso instante que él se dio cuenta de algo que había trato de negar desde antes de la guerra. Ahora lo comprendía todo.

Comprendía el porqué su día se alegraba con una sola sonrisa de su líder, comprendía el porque necesitaba pasar tiempo con ella como si fuera su fuente de vida, comprendía porque sentía esos horribles celos cada que alguien le robaba su atención, comprendía el porque le faltaba el aire cada que la escuchaba reír y comprendía el cosquilleo que sentía cada que ella lo rozaba por accidente.

Él Neji Hyuga, estaba _enamorado_ de su prima, de su protegida, de _su_ Hinata.

Y no le importaba que tuviera que deshacerse de toda esa bola de hombres, no se la iban a quitar.

**-¿Neji?-** pregunto Shikamaru.- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has golpeado a Kakashi?**.- todo mundo estaba esperando una respuesta. Y es que no era común, de hecho nunca habían visto perder la paciencia al indiferente e impenetrable "genio" Hyuga.

-**Por la misma razón que te golpeare a ti**.- Nara frunció el seño y disimuladamente dio un paso hacia atrás, preparándose a defenderse si se daba el caso.

-**Neji ¿de qué diablos hablas?**- el genio Hyuga se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que mas odiaba en esos momentos, podía darse cuenta de que las cosas estaban muy tensas, el mismísimo Hokage, estaba hablando con una seriedad extrema.- **¿Por qué amenazas con atacar a Shikamaru?**

**-Yo…yo, lo siento**.- se disculpo sabiendo que su reacción fue un poco, pero solo un _poco_ exagerada.- **Me exalte un poco. Mis más sinceras disculpas Kakashi-san, Shikamaru-san.**- los mencionados solo asintieron, aceptando de esta forma su disculpa.

-**Hokage-sama necesito hacer algo, ¿podría venir un poco más tarde?**- pregunto Neji. Porque ya sabía que tenía que hacer, llegando a la mansión Hyuga iba ir a ver a Hinata e iba a declarársele. Iba a decirle sus sentimientos e iba a pedir una oportunidad para poder ocupar un lugar en su corazón como algo más que un hermano.

-**Claro, pero solo tengo que platicar contigo de la propuesta que le hice a Hinata, solo necesito una respuesta y te puedes ir, así que vamos, pasa, platiquemos con más calma en la oficina**.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara, dejando el pequeño conflicto por la paz.

En cambio para Neji, la poca paz que hacía unos instantes había logrado obtener, se fue por el caño. Solo escucho como si algo se rompiera en millones de pedazos y su corazón dolió, le dolió tan fuerte que no pudo evitar encobarse un poco. Se había olvidado por completo de esa _estúpida_ propuesta. Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos muy tarde y ya había perdido por completo a la mujer por la cual daría su vida. Lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir a su líder con una expresión fatalista.

-**Toma asiento Neji.**- le dijo Naruto mientras él se sentaba en su silla.- **Se que esto te debió tomar por sorpresa, y sé que nunca te lo hubieras imaginado.- **y eso era verdad, de hecho él seguía creyendo que Naruto seguía obsesionado con Sakura.**- así que hable con Hinata sobre ello y ha dado su completa autorización. Yo pensaba dar a conocer la noticia a los habitantes de Konoha al día siguiente, pero Hinata me dijo que primero quería hablarlo contigo, y que pospusiera el evento para después, así que solo falta que tu des luz verde para que esto se lleve a cabo, así que ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?**

Pero ¿porque tenían que preguntarle a él sipodían dar a conoces su relación a toda Konoha? Sabía lo que su corazón quería decir, pero tenía que callar y ver por la felicidad de su amada. Y si para que Hinata fuera feliz, él tenía que decir que estaba totalmente de acuerdo, él lo iba a hacer.

-**No, no estoy de acuerdo.**- pero por más que se lo repitió no pudo evitarlo.

Naruto solo lo vio con los ojos abiertos.- **Pero, pero…si estos es lo que Hinata siempre ha querido. No entiendo.**

-**Yo sé que esto es con lo que Hinata siempre ha soñado, pero simplemente no puedo aceptarlo.**

**-¿no puedes aceptarlo? Pero si el que saldría más beneficiado de esto serias tu ¿Por qué te niegas?**

**-¿El más beneficiado? No veo como puede ser de esa forma, si tú me estas arrebatando a la mujer que amo de mi lado, ¿cómo voy a ser el más beneficiado si tú me quieres quitar a la fuente de mi felicidad?-**pregunto exaltado el Hyuga.

**-¿Pero de que estás hablando Neji?- **Y sin poder evitarlo Naruto se puso a reír.**- Creo que ha habido un mal entendido, yo no te voy a quitar a Hinata, lo único que Hinata y yo estamos tratando de hacer es darte lo que siempre has querido.- **dijo ya mas tranquilo el Hokage**.- Te estamos dando la oportunidad de ser libre. Queremos quitarte el sello del pájaro enjaulado.- **dijo de forma comprensiva al ver la expresión de total desconcierto del Hyuga.

Naruto podía ser calificado de idiota y distraído, pero de vez en cuando el podía darse cuenta de las cosas. Podía ver que Neji amaba a Hinata. Aunque esto es obvio, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se podría dar cuenta de cómo los ojos de Neji brillaban cuando esta junto a su prima y podía darse cuenta de ese leve rubor en sus mejillas cada que ella reía a causa suya. Era la combinación perfecta para dar como resultado una cara de completa adoración.

Todo aquel que viviera en Konoha sabía que Neji amaba a su protegida, pero solo hasta ahorita es que Naruto pudo darse cuenta de que la amaba más que como una hermana, la amaba como se ama a la mujer de tu vida.

A falta de palabra de Neji, el Hokage soltó un suspiro y decidió seguir hablando, para poder explicarle como estaba la situación, ya que al parecer Hinata estaba igual de ocupado que él y no había tenido tiempo de explicarle de forma adecuada a su primo.

**- Veras Neji, desde hace como dos meses Hinata me dijo cual era el principal cambio que quería hacer en el clan Hyuga.- **miro directamente a los ojos del ahora ya repuesto Neji**.- Y si no mal recuerdo dijo "quiero eliminar por completo la práctica de la aplicación del sello del pájaro enjaulado en los de la rama secundaria. De hecho quiero eliminar esa denominación. No quiero que exista la rama principal y la secundaria, quiero que sea simplemente el clan Hyuga y lo que es aun mas importante quiero quitarles el sello a los miembros del clan que lo tengan, en especial a Neji-niisan y para eso necesito su ayuda Hokage-sama".- **Dijo haciendo una mueca al final, al parecer al rubio todavía no le gustaba que todo el mundo lo llamara Hokage-sama en vez de simplemente Naruto.

Neji hizo un amago de sonrisa por la patética imitación de voz que hizo el Hokage, pero lo que hiso que bajara un poco la cabeza para poder sonreír abiertamente, sin que nadie lo viera, fue el hecho de saber que todavía tenía una lugar especial en el corazón de su prima, tal vez solo fuera uno chiquito, pero eso le daba esperanza. Esperanza de que algún día, Kami-sama quisiera que fuera pronto, el pudiera ser dueño de su corazón.

**- Así que por eso le pedí a Shikamaru-kun y a Sasuke-teme que le ayudaran.**- siguió hablando moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza.- **Ya sabes que todo aquello fuera de las peleas no se me da bien.- **Y eso no era una secreto a voces.**- Mientras Sasuke y Hinata buscaban información en la gran biblioteca de los Uchiha, Shikamaru les ayudaba a encontrar una forma de poder liberar de ese sello. **

Y como si alguien le hubiera prendido fuego, Naruto salto de su silla subiéndose a su escrito para poder gritar.**- ¡Y hace como una semana que lo lograron! ¿no es fantástico? Y lo que es mejor, sin ningún riego para el paciente… o eso fue lo que dijo Sakura-chan.- **termino rascándose la cabeza de esa forma tan graciosa que solo él podía lograr.- **Así de esa forma podrás ser el consejero personal y de confianza de Hinata sin que tengas presión o algún tipo de preocupación de que consejo de ancianos pueda matarte activando el sello.**

En ese momento fue que se dio cabal cuenta de lo que le había dijo Naruto, _iban a quitarle el sello del pájaro enjaulado_. Lo gracioso es que eso no le provoco ni la mitad de la alegría que le provoco saber que tenia esperanza de lograr que Hinata lo amara.

¡Uff! Esto es a lo que se le deben llamar ironías de la vida.

- **Y bueno ahora que ya sabes que no quiero robarme a la "fuente de tu felicidad" ¿Qué dices?.**- pregunto Naruto con aquella sonrisita que seguramente aprendió de Jiraiya-san. Y que hiso que él, Neji Hyuga, se diera cuenta que se había descubierto frente a el Hokage, o lo que es lo mismo, se había descubierto frente, a la persona que peleaba junto con Ino Yamanaka, por el puesto de chismoso del año. Si sus cálculos no fallaban y casi nunca pasaba esto, mas tardar hoy a las 10 de la noche, media Konoha sabría de sus sentimiento por Hinata y había una alta probabilidad de que ese rumor llegara a oídos de su amaba antes de que él pudiera reunir suficiente valor para decírselo en persona.

No podía permitir eso. Pero tampoco podía hacer mucho más que golpearse mentalmente con una pared, una y otra vez…una y otra vez. Estaba dudando seriamente de que el titulo de "genio" quedara con su persona.

Aunque…. ¿Por qué no? Tenía que ir corriendo a la mansión y seguir con el plan que tenía antes de que Naruto lo llamara a su oficina.

Se le declararía a Hinata y lo que viniera después lo aceptaría como el hombre hecho y derecho que era.

Respiro profundo y sin darle respuesta a la pregunta de Naruto, realizo el jutsu que lo traería ante la puerta del despacho de Hinata, podía sentir su presencia adentro….junto con la del maldito de Ko. Cuando Hinata fuera su novia, porque haría hasta lo imposible por que lo fuera, mandaría a Ko a una lejana, _pero muy lejana aldea _- preferentemente con una fuerte patada en el trasero - para que hiciera de embajador diplomático allá… y quien sabe todo puede ocurrir cuando uno viaja, o si, y nadie podría culparlo. Podía escuchar a su yo malvado interior reír diabólicamente.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar e inmediatamente después busco con la mirada a la _secretaria_, o lo que es lo mismo _futura secretaria muerta_, de su futura novia. Le encantaba como sonaba eso. _Novia_. Para ser más exactos _su novia. _

_-_**Ko necesito hablar a solas con **_**Hinata-chan, **_**si no te importa.- **dijo y medio ordeno un muy impaciente Neji. Con su ya característica mirada matadora no jutsu dirigida al pobre Hyuga mayor.

Tanto Hinata como Ko levantaron la mirada de los papeles que estaban revisando de forma sorprendida y un poco más abiertos de lo normal. La primera porque su querido primo, nunca de los nuncas, se había dirigido a ella de esa forma ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Acaso había escuchado mal?

Mientras que el segundo aparte de sorprendido, estaba un poco asustado, claro que no lo demostró, pero se paró de inmediato de la silla que estaba al lado de su líder y sin decir palabra alguna salió del despacho. Como ya había dicho antes, Neji era de temer cuando protegía lo que él consideraba como amado, y no quería sumarle otro problema a la lista. Sabía que no le haría nada la persona que desde hace poco él, Ko Hyuga, consideraba como una hermana pequeña (esperaba un día poder acercase a Neji sin tentar a su suerte, para poder explicarle esto). Era imposible no querer a Hinata, por eso podía comprender un poco el comportamiento de Neji.

Recuperándose de su sorpresa, Hinata fue la primera que hablo.- **¿Qué pasa Neji-niisan? Te ves un poco ner- nervioso.**

Neji intento hablar pero su voz no salió, así que se aclaro la garganta para poder decirle todo el discurso que pensó, en donde le explicaba de forma que ella no se asustara, lo que sentía por ella.- **Veras Hinata…mmm ¿puedo llamarte así verdad?**

Hinata solo sonrió triunfal de saber que por fin su querido primo, le llama solo por su nombre. Así que Neji continuo.

**-Te amo Hinata.-** se dio un golpe mentalmente, se le hacía que de tanto golpe mental que se dada con la pared imaginaria, se había vuelto un completo idiota. Se supone que eso era lo último que debía de decir, pero el amor te vuelve un tonto y él lo acababa de comprobar en ese momento.

Al ver que su prima abría inmensamente los ojos, se ponía toda roja y bajaba la mirada para ver sus dedos índices juntarse una y otra vez, él no pudo más que sonreír. Porque amaba absolutamente ese gestos en ella, la hacían ver adorablemente hermosa.

**- Yo… yo también lo a-amo Neji-niisan.-** tartamudeo después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo, todavía había cosas que le daban vergüenza. Y el hablar de sentimientos era algo a lo que todavía no se podía acostumbrar, pero era entendible. Ya que si naces en el clan Huyga, una de las primeras cosas que te enseñaban, era el ocultar tus sentimientos. A ella nunca le había parecido eso, pero una niña, no podía ir en contra de las reglas y tradiciones de un clan creado hace siglos de años. Así que ella, era mas de demostrar con acciones su amor, que expresándolo en palabras.- **Eres una de las per-personas más importantes de mi vi-vida, pero ¿a que vie- viene que me lo digas?- **por que al igual que ella, Neji tampoco era muy partidario decir sus sentimientos.

Él sonrió comprendiendo que Hinata no le había entendido.**-** **Hinata yo te amo… pero no como una hermana.-** Su prima puso cara de confusión y él estaba dispuesto a aclarar sus dudas.- **Te amo como la hermosa mujer que eres y deseo que me des una oportunidad para comprobarte que puedo hacerte feliz, quiero que seas mi novia, y en un futuro quiero que seas mi prometida, mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. Quiero ser la persona con quien envejezcas y quiero ser el hombre al que mas ames en tu vida.- **Simples y sencillas palabras, que no expresaban todo lo que sentía, pero que podían hacerle comprender a Hinata lo que quería de ella.

Y….como era de esperarse. Ella simplemente…. _Se desmayo_.

El estaba preparado para esto, la conocía tan bien, que sabía que tenía la oportunidad de hacer que ella lo amara. Tomaría tiempo, de hecho _un muy buen tiempo_, tendría que ser paciente y dedicado, pero sabía que al final ella lo amaría, tal vez no tanto como él la amaba a ella, pero si por lo menos se acercaría.

El amor no se da con una simple confesión, se lleva su tiempo, se necesitan muchos momentos importantes y significativos, se necesitan ¿por qué no? muchos abrazos, carisias y besos, se necesita estar presenten en los buenos y malos momentos, se necesita el aceptar las virtudes y sobre todo los defectos del otro, se necesita una gran cantidad de confianza, respeto y apoyo mutuo.

El estaba dispuesto a todo eso y más. Porque era este el lugar donde ella debería de estar. Porque su lugar no estaba al lado de Ko Hyuga, ni de Shikamaru, ni de Naruto y mucho menos al lado de Uchiha. No, su lugar era este.

Entre sus brazos

Y él se iba a encargar de que nunca más se fuera de allí.

Como que se dejaba de llamar Neji Hyuga, si él dejaba de amarla.

* * *

Veamos, creo que lo primero que debo de mencionar es que este fic fue creado hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo (estaba guardado junto a los demás fics que nunca me he atrevido a publicar XD), por eso es que aquí Neji sigue vivo. Enserio que todavía no puedo aceptar que lo hayan matado, ya que Neji es uno de mis personajes favoritos junto con Hinata. Pero, por lo menos aquí en mi historia Neji sigue vivito y coleando.

Como quiera espero que dejen un review, para que me digan que tal estuvo. Ya saben, si soy buena para escribir (ya que este es mi segundo fic, así que sigo siendo una novata) y si mejor me quedo solo como una lectora de fics jajaja. Ah y también no se si a ustedes se les hizo un poco largo el fic, por lo menos a mi sí, me hubiera gustado hacer algo más corto, de hecho le acorte un poquitín, porque si lo hubiera dejado así como estaba, hubiera tenido que dividirlo en dos capitulo y solo quería que fuera uno. Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en preguntar, vaya la redundancia

Ah por cierto no tengo nada en contra de Sasuke, bueno lo odio un poquito por todo lo que hace sufrir a mi lindo Naruto, pero tengan en cuenta que no soy yo, si no Neji el que llama "tempano de hielo casi declarado gay" a mi querido Sasuke-san, jajaja. Pero solo es porque esta un poquitín celoso. Sin más me despido, y no se les olvide el review, aunque sea súper cortito.

*** Ko-oniichan: en Japón las personas suelen poner sufijos para denotar algún tipo de relación. En este caso oniichan suele decírseles a los hermanos mayores de forma cariñosa, si quieres que denote mas formalidad entonces se les dice onisan o oniisama. Eh allí el porqué Neji dice que si Hinata tiene un medio hermano. Y también el porque dice que lo pone en la misma categoría que la de él. Ya que como sabemos Hinata se dirige a él como Neji-niisan, lo que en otras palabras significa hermano, pero no es necesario que sean hermanos consanguíneos, se puede usar para mostrar afecto a un compañero o amigo.**

**** No es una perita en dulce: Esta frase se utiliza con las personas que digamos no suelen caerle bien a la mayoría de la gente. Suelen ser personas realmente arrogantes.**


End file.
